


This Can Be Home

by Snow_Does_Melt



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence, And Agent Stern is there, Gen, Reader is a Child, Slow Updates, TAZ Amnesty, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, it’s gonna be a long one, it’s just you living with them, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Does_Melt/pseuds/Snow_Does_Melt
Summary: You are a siren found by the Pine Guards. You've heard of them but never seen them. Duck let's you stay with him as they give you your new form to help the transition from monster to human. Aubrey helps you with your identity. You become a good daughter to Duck Newton. Ned has you help with Saturday Night Dead.Basically a self insert of living in Kelper.





	1. Song of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I’m working on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck adopts a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this story did not reflect what I wanted it to so it's fixed

The three Pine Guard are pulling up to the cold gray cave-like opening. Duck Newton parks his truck as they go over the plan one last time.

“I’ll go in first, Ned you’ll go in next if you hear something, Aubrey-” Duck is cut off.

“I’ll be outside the cave keeping look out!” Lady Flame smiled.

They step out the green truck and suddenly a sharp, aching sadness over washing them; hitting them like a tsunami. Aubrey keeled over hands over heart, tears streaming freely as she wailed. Ned cried loudly, he stopped in his tracks.  Duck’s eyes began to cry but he wasn’t as affected as the others. 

He walked into the opening and he cried harder as the voice of the girl reverberated through the reservoir. Duck knew that he had to get her to stop singing, but as he tried to open his mouth to speak he couldn’t. He instead picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. The young siren squealed and swam to the other side. As soon as she stopped the effects stopped. Duck Newton collected himself quickly, then walked over to the edge and sat down. 

“Hey, are you ok? It’s real cold out here,” he said, voice soft.

The siren looked up and for a second didn’t say a word, “I just want to go home…”

Duck looks over, the siren is wiping her eyes, ”I’m sorry I didn’t mean to uh… uh make you cry”

The Siren sighs,” I’ll be fine, it’s all my fault anyway. It doesn’t even matter…”

Duck looks over again catching the eyes of the siren. She quickly looks away but her lips are blue, “Would you like to go somewhere warm?”

The siren snaps up, “ Please! I would love that Mr… um”

The siren eyes glaze over although she hides it very quickly, “Duck- it’s a nickname- Newton.”

Duck says at the same time, “Duck- it’s a nickname- Newton and you are- And how did you know?”

“I am… (Y/n) (L/n) and Sylvan gave me clairvoyance… It doesn’t always work though”, (Y/n) said, brushing her hair nervously, her hands trembling.

“Nice to meet you”

“Likewise”

* * *

 

As Duck packs the child into the back seat. He and the two  Aubrey speaks up, “ What are we gonna do with her?”

Duck looks back at her, “Maybe we should take her to Indrid in the mornin’?”

Ned brings up a good point, “Do we bring her to the Lodge?”

“M-” Duck starts.

“No, Duck can’t lie, and it’d be less effort if we’re just gonna take her to smelly eggnog man.” Aubrey interrupted.

“Ok then now the question is whose house?” Duck asks.

“Not mine I could never take care a child, even for a night.” Ned sighs.

“Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Oh, yea…”   
Duck pokes his head into the truck, she was visibly shaken, “ Hey what’s wrong?”

She just shook her head, “Visions they’re never so bad…”

“Well, you want to go home with me or…”

She nods at him, “ You please, it’s the least scary vision”

“Okay,” he smiles sadly.


	2. You’re Welcomed at Amnesty Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back

This is in editing but if you like to read the original please go to wattpad for it 

 

Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Jake CoolIce

She stirs in her sleep awakening to the sound of chirping. It’s beautiful. She closes her eyes allowing the sun to warm her. However, the moment is short-lived as she hears someone opening the door. She sits up realizing she had someone else's shirt on.

"Hey little miss, you up?" said a young man with pale skin and light blonde hair, his voice was rather quiet.

"...Yes. where's the man from yesterday?" her voice is a little scratchy, scared.

"He's makin' breakfast for the Lodge."

"The Lodge?" she doesn't know where she's at. She doesn't know what to do.

He looks at her, "Oh jeez," he's by her side now as she is engulfed in a hug," there's no need to cry."

"I can't go home" her voice sounds shattered. The young man pulls away.

"I can't go back to Sylvain either but this world's got a lot to offer too."

 “Does it?” the young girl asks. 

He walks to the window and opens the window. She can hear so much more, different chirping, barking; She hears something crunching the rocks. She swings her tail- LEGS!

”Sir I have LEGS!” She's hit with a wave of terror. The young girl has two (Skin color) legs.

”Hey, Hey, Hey you’re in your disguise! It’s ok, it’s all going to be ok.” he holds her shoulders. She looks at him.

”My- my disguise?” The girl is a bit green. 

“Yea it’s not real. It’s just what we use to blend in with the people here.” He’s patting her back, it’s making her feel better. 

“See it’s the earrings here.” He pulls outa reflective glass. She sees her slightly gaunt face. _I_

 _’m kinda pretty_ , she thinks.

The earrings are crescents. They're panic erases and she is calm.

”Feel better?” He asks.

”...Yes. How are you alive?” She was calm, awake and _thinking_.

”We have a hot spring where we have to soak to live,” he explains.

”Hmm... ‘Kay.” She starts to chew on her nail, then she stops.

“O-okay... What’s your-“ She gets a vision of him saying Jake CoolIce,” my name’s (Y/n).” 

“My name’s” She speaks with him” **Jake CoolIce** ”

”I know, sorry I just learned...”

Jake smiles, ”A magick user, huh?”

I nod, ”I never get them enough to be a step ahead.”

”That’s ok.” He smiles at me and stands up, offering a hand,” Come on now, people are waiting to meet you!”

”Will they like me?” The girl takes his hand.

”Of course they will.” Jake CoolIce pulls her up.

Her knees are shaky. She tries to step forward; it feels weird, but the carpet’s nice. Jake is still holding her hand, he’s smiling softly at her. (Y/n) takes a few more steps, she feels better. She takes a few more and (Y/n)'s steady. She looks up and she sees Jake isn’t holding her hand. (Y/n) walks back to him.

”You did it! You took your first steps!” Jake cheers for me. 

“I did it! I did it! I did it!” She cheers with him. 

“You ready to go downstairs?” he smiles.

”Absolutely!” (Y/n) grabs his hand and walk out the door.

___________\…______________\…________________\…_______________

 

They stop at the door, and Jake CoolIce grins at her, ”I can’t wait for you to meet my family.”

“I miss my family…” 

“Me too. At least we get a new one...” he looks so sad.

She hugs him, ”We can’t start with a frown!”

He grins down at me, ”Ok”

He puts (Y/n) the down and she still hold on. She sees the man from yesterday as she thinks to herself.

_He’s sitting with five interest characters. One is a young woman with red hair and comfy clothes, she’s looking. The other is a middle-aged man with black hair and green clothes, he’s also watching me. Another man but he’s old. He’s got grey hair and a nice suit, he’s watching. Another young woman with blonde hair, she’s kinda messy looking, she’s also watching. The last is an older woman with a jacket, she’s warmly smiling._

Her grip tightens as they walk closer. He walks over to the six and greets the older lady.  Jake CoolIce picks her up and carries her in when he sees she hasn't moved.

“Good morning everyone!” Jake’s grin is even bigger than before.

”...Good morning”(Y/n)'s voice is filled with tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it sucks wrote in the first person then to third so yeah... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
